


Day 13: Ask me to stay

by Solas_Dreadwolf



Series: 14 Days of DAlovers2021 [13]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort Sex, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29564259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solas_Dreadwolf/pseuds/Solas_Dreadwolf
Summary: Garrett Hawke just lost his mother, finding himself mourning her death alone in his mention before Fenris shows up to spent him some company.
Relationships: Fenris/Hawke (Dragon Age), Fenris/Male Hawke
Series: 14 Days of DAlovers2021 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143869
Kudos: 12





	Day 13: Ask me to stay

**Author's Note:**

> Since I forgotten to upload them here: Day 13: Ask me to stay, is coming up now.  
> TW: Death of a Parent

There was only the dim light of the fireplace that illuminated the room when he sat down on his bed, staring into the flames for quite some time. The estate felt oddly lonely now that everyone was gone, and the thought of his family made him weary just once more. This place tended to be so lively once, but now it seemed as if all life had just vanished as simply as that. He was alone now. Alone with his grief and the scars that cut deeper as every slash with a sword ever had. 

Hawke had never allowed himself to feel the grief over his sister as soon as they arrived in Kirkwall, it had been on his mind of course, but he always needed to remain strong for his mother and brother. There were so many things that were necessary to be done, and the tasks never ended that he took up with his hands. But now, there was nothing left but the memory of his mother as she died in his arms, killed by the blood magic that everyone else feared so much. And, he couldn’t help but wonder if magic was such a useful gift after all, couldn’t help but wonder if Fenris had been right, and it tainted anything that was good. He shifted his gaze to look onto his hands, producing a small and cackling flame before it died mere seconds afterwards.

Yet, he was so engrossed in this that he did not notice the light steps that neared him. At least not until he felt the light dip of the mattress when someone sat down next to him, a hand pressing into his broad and hunched back. A gesture that was soft, yet firm enough to get him out of his thoughts. 

‘I do not know what to say, but I am here.’ Fenris gruff voice stated, his eyes looking at him in earnest. It was the first time that they were so close again since the night they shared. The night in which Fenris had left him, needed to come to terms with himself. And, he had understood that, giving him the freedom that he needed without intruding his space. But now he was here, sitting next to him and offering him the needed closeness. There were no words needed to say to him, when this gesture alone spoke so many words at once. It was a gesture that he appreciated, because he knew that no shallow words could make up for this.

‘Thank you.’ Hawke replied simply, staring into the fire for just a moment longer while Fenris just sat there beside him. ‘There is nothing that needs to be said, it is enough that you are here.’, he added quietly, his eyes shifting away from the fire to gaze at the man that he loved so much. ‘Will you stay for the night?’

‘If you ask me to stay, I’ll stay.’ Fenris answered as if it was one of the most natural things of the world. It wasn’t important any more what had happened between them in that night. Nor was it important any more that they both still hurt over it, when there was a pain that was far much greater than that. 

‘I don’t want you to feel as if you need to. I want you to make this decision on your own.’ Garrett looked at him, one of his hands daring to shift over the soft skin of Fenris cheek as he brushed over it. He didn’t want to use this to his advantage, but there was just a flicker of longing in Fenris eyes that matched his own. A flicker of yearning and pain that wanted to be ceased.

‘I wouldn’t have offered to stay if it wouldn’t be out of my free will.’ A soft scowl showed on Fenris face that was so close to his own, not even pulling away when Hawkes hand touched his cheek in such a gentle and yearning way. There was no further answers when Hawke leaned in, offering Fenris the chance to still pull away before their lips met in a soothing and longing kiss. Hands shifted to wrap around Hawkes broader shoulder, pulling him closer as if Fenris needed this just as much as he did. And, he probably did consider what they both had gone through in the last months and years. They just needed this closeness, to feel the other. Even if it was only for this one night again before the morning would bring back the hurt and cold again. But they had the warmth of the other for tonight at least, allowing themselves to push aside the grief and regrets as they exchanged kisses and touches, holding each other in a close and longing embrace as soon as their clothes were gone. 

Their bodies connected, letting them feel the warmth and heat of the other as they exchanged breathless kisses, feeling the other moving and arching into their inflicted touches. Hawke got lost in Fenris eyes as he looked at him, claiming his lips once more as he moved inside the man that he loved so much. The man that offered him all his trust in return as he let himself be taken by the broad mage, their bodies touching with each single one of Hawkes thrusts until they sent them both over the edge. Only for Fenris to turn them around for the second round, claiming Hawke with a rougher pace that they both needed in this night. His hands clung onto Fenris arms, his moans getting lost in the echo of the estate before they broke down as they found warmth and comfort in the blankets as soon as they let themselves fall again.

At least for this night they could find the long needed rest in each other's arms, there was no need to worry about everything else for now. Not until morning came at least. 

  
  



End file.
